power_ranger_super_megaforce_fanscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Argus: The Revelations of Kai Machalon
The remake version from All Hail Prince Vekar Plot While the Rangers deal with Vekar and Silas, Noah fights Argus to try and free him from the Armada's control and bring his brother back. When Argus breaks free, Noah is in for the shock of his life. Summary In the Crimson Skull, Silas watches Gamra and Invidious carry Argus inside. He smiles intently, knowing who the cyborg is underneath it. SILAS: Hello Kai! Long time no see. You have nothing to say to me because you're knocked out. With the Venjix virus, Silas plans to make Argus do his bidding by uploading it in his cybernetic body. He and Levira laugh as they prepare for Phase 2 of their sabotage on the Armada. On Earth, Noah ponders what to do, knowing he can't let his friends destroy Joe whom he believes is Argus. Troy walks over to him TROY: What's wrong, Noah? Why are you confused with Argus? NOAH: I'm not confused, Troy. I suspect that Argus may be my missing brother, Joe. The Armada did something bad to him and I saw Argus fighting with him earlier. We can't destroy him because Argus is human and my family's been waiting for answers from Joe. TROY: We'll do all we can to save Joe. If he is Argus, we'll make sure that they won't control him again. In the Armada Mothership, Vekar faces Damaras. DAMARAS: Why don't you ever be quiet for once, you idiot? I wished that you were the one destroyed in all of this instead of Vrak. The armada could've used his leadership because he was wiser and smarter than you. VEKAR: How dare you defy me like this? YOU CAN'T DEFY MY LEADERSHIP LIKE SILAS AND THAT SPY SABOTEUR WIFE OF HIS, LEVIRA! DAMARAS: How dare you talk to me like this? I was your father's personal guard. Do not forget that I was also your and Vrak's personal teacher. You underestimated the Rangers on this planet and that's why your father is not happy with your behavior. Vekar leaves to check out the Armada Megazord that his father sent him, followed by Argus and Electras. ELECTRAS: What's wrong Vekar? You're troubled by something VEKAR: Everything Vrak did gained my father's approval, while I was derided as nothing more than a failure. This is made worse by that tall, snarky, rival of mine, Silas. Now Damaras is even deriding me as a failure. ELECTRAS: May I point out something to you before you get mad at me. VEKAR: I'm all ears. ELECTRAS: Do you know why your father is disgusted by you? It's your disgraceful, spoiled, vain and hard-headed behavior that disgusted him. Even Silas exploited you for it and it was why the Space Pirates were more successful in their mission. You only have once chance to prove your father wrong. To do so, I suggest you let it go and prove to him that he was in the right to put you in charge of the Armada. VEKAR: I never thought of that. I'll take your advice, Electras. Argus seemingly disappears to fight Noah. Vekar takes this to heart and attack the Rangers. ORION: You! I know you! You're responsible for Andresia's destruction. VEKAR:(Taunting) I never noticed that. Would you like my autograph? This is interrupted by Silas' menacing laughter. He arrives in his Crimson Armor and his staff. SILAS: Hello Baby! VEKAR: OOOOOHHH! Silas ta Vasco, you always had bad timing. SILAS:(calmly) Really, I've never noticed. The two fight each other as Silas scars him. Vekar is furious and watches him very smug. SILAS: What a vain fool, you are. You should never fight battles you can't win. The Rangers call for the Super Megaforce cannon and fire at them. Silas is able to deflect it with his staff and fire it at them. The Rangers retreat as Vekar faces him. VEKAR: You always do this to me. Always stealing my thunder like last time when I had the Rangers where I wanted them. SILAS:(calmly) You're not even a villain at all. You're a disgrace as one. You're a spoiled child who can't fight your own battles to save yourself. I'm not afraid of fighting his my own battles. VEKAR: I took your eye out. SILAS(calmly) I took out your troops back in KO-35. I prevented you from destroying the planet so I can do it myself. While fighting Noah, Argus is distracted by Orion as the Silver Ranger and starts to remember his past life on Andresia. The fight within himself begins again and this time Argus has a hard time controlling himself. ARGUS: Why am I feeling this? ENTITY: This was who I was once before all this happened. ARGUS: Why are you showing me Andresia as well as another destroyed planet? The armada didn't destroy it. I'm supposed to be loyal to the Armada. ENTITY: No. The Armada destroyed Andresia, but Silas destroyed Shintohara and KO-35. I know you don't want this. to Noah However, I do and I know he can help me out. Fighting the virus long enough, the human form breaks free from the Argus form and Noah stands waiting. NOAH: Joe? Joe, is that you? When the man turns around, Noah is shocked that he wasn't Joe as he thought. He had an Asian appearance to him and his uniform was torn. MAN: I'm not your brother, Joe. Noah stands there for a minute shocked by this. After recovering from this, he faces the man in front of him. NOAH: If you're not Joe, who are you? KAI: My name is Kai Machalon. I'm the childhood friend of Orion's from our home planet, Andresia. I don't have a lot of time to hold on so, I need to be frank. I have a virus inside me right now and a powerful one. I need you to help me. Can you do it? NOAH: I can try. However I need to find the one person who can help him aside Dr. K, Tenaya, Dillon's sister. The rangers fight Vekar in a zord battle and are defeated. Vekar celebrates on the ship, an action that Silas derides as a sign of stupidity on the Crimson Skull. VITO: Bad news TV.... SILAS: Don't call me TV, you dimwitted buffoon! What is it? VITO: Argus turned back to Kai and he is heading to Corinth with the blue ranger to find the blind cyborg. SILAS: I'm not too worried. Venjix will take over soon. Finding their way to Corinth, Noah and Kai have discovered a cyborg/human female. NOAH: Are you the one they call, Tenaya? TENAYA: I may be. What can I help you for? NOAH: We need help. This is Kai, he was a cyborg like you and got a virus inside him. Can you help us. TENAYA: I don't know. I've been blind since my implants failed. However, I can still help. Tenaya's brother, Dillon, shows up and isn't happy about this. Dr. K is also there with him. DILLON: Ten, I don't think you should..... TENAYA: Please, I've done a lot of bad things as Tenaya 7 and later Tenaya 15. Allow me to make up for this one. DR. K Let me help too, because I can connect to the Bio-field and we can see what's going on. In Dr. K's Lab, Tenaya and Kai in the same room, but sitting on opposite chairs. Dillon looks on, concerned for his sister as he takes the chair next to Dr. K's computer. NOAH: How did you convince Dillon to help us. He.... DR. K: He may be gruff, but he's very loyal to his family and friend, as well as upholding the code of the rangers. I need to use his vision to help Tenaya see what's going on. While watching this, they and Noah discover a serious problem. NOAH: What's wrong? DR. K: This isn't just some virus that's in his system. TENAYA: It's the Venjix virus. NOAH: Venjix?! I mean I heard.... DR. K It was my fault I had him released when I was still in captivity in the Alphabet Soup. I had planned to use a vaccination I created to destroy him, but my captors caught me and took me away that allowed Venjix to escape. With Ziggy's help, I was able to discover who I once was before I became Dr. K.: Sonia Kenyon. TENAYA:(using Dillon's vision) How did you get the Venjix virus in you? Before Kai could reveal who was responsible, Venjix takes over and forces him to revert back to Argus. He flees from the others and Dillon tries to chase after him. He is stopped by Dr. K. DR. K: Chasing after Argus to destroy him won't solve anything. He is still human. DILLON: Venjix has taken control of him. We.... TENAYA:(temporarily regains her vision) I've seen the Venjix virus in him. You have to stop this from happening Noah. I know what's at stake for Kai if Venjix takes control of him. In the Armada main ship's bunker, Argus finds the Armada Megazord and enters it from the Emergency exit behind the lower leg. Once inside the main control room, Argus calls Silas. ARGUS: Lord Ta Vasco, phase 2 is ready to begin. In the Crimson Skull, Silas smirks knowing he is moments away from getting rid of Vekar. SILAS: Good. Very Good Argus. Levira, prepare for phase 2 at once. She uses Argus's body connect to the mainframe and upload the Venjix Virus in the Armada Megazord. VITO: I don't understand this purpose. Why use the virus when we can destroy the Armada Megazord with the ship. SILAS: Are you That STUPID?! We just can't attack the Armada Megazord like this. That is one way to be caught. This is a secret mission, you numbskull. Vito on the head We need the Armada to be distraction with Vekar's celebration because this is the only opportunity we have of attacking them from behind and we're taking advantage of the opportunity while it's there. Using Argus' cybernetic body, I plan to use Venjix Virus as a inside weapon to sabotage the Armada Megazord, and when Vekar uses it again, he will be destroyed from within. Then it's bye-bye baby. This is intentional to give the Space Pirates an advantage long enough to resume their battle against Gosei in stealing the Ranger Keys and conquer Earth. LEVIRA: The Venjix Virus upload is successful. faces Vito Don't you pay attention to what we do. Gamra and I both know the Armada Megazord's mainframe and blue print very well. Their stronger technologies used on their home world that could leave the Space Pirates at a disadvantage if we didn't use the one virus capable of rendering it useless. VITO: Venjix. Invidious delivered to us. Argus secretly leaves the Armada Megazord. Back on Earth, Argus tries to fight Noah, but Kai is able to fight him off permanently. While recovering in the Command Center, he faces the Rangers. Orion sees Kai for the first time and they converse briefly in Andresian. Soon Kai turns his attention to Troy and the other rangers. KAI: Silas, he plotted this. He knew what he was doing and had me injected with the Venjix virus. He had plans for both Earth and the Armada. Before he could go further, Vekar attacks again. Using the last of his cybernetic strength, Kai helps repair the Super Megaforce Zords for the Rangers to use as a way to make up for his past misdeeds as Argus. Before passing out, he faces the Rangers. KAI: Your zords are fully operational. Please forgive me for fighting you as Argus. I.... ORION: You had no control over yourself, Kai. The Armada and the Space Pirates did. Just rest up for now, we'll deal with the rest. While fighting the re-energized zords, Vekar still had an advantage until all of a sudden his zord stops immediately. He tries to take back the controls, but is unsuccessful. Smirking, Silas uses the virus to destroy the Armada Megazord from within. He later makes an unwelcome call to Vekar. SILAS: Viruses is a pirate's best friend. VEKAR: Silas, you stupid blaggard. How could you? SILAS:(Calmly) You vain fool! When did you really think you were smarter than me! While you celebrate your suppose defeat on the Rangers like a complete fool, we attacked you from behind by uploading the one virus that can defeat you. By the time Vekar puts it together, his zord's power has already deteriorated and the Rangers are able to defeat him. Before being destroyed permanently, Vekar cursed out at Silas for sabotaging him. VEKAR: Curse you, ta Vasco! I'll get you for this. On the ship, Damaras is enraged by the Space Pirates and announces his intent to get even with them. Recovering well, Kai sees Sally for the first time. KAI: Hi Sally. SALLY: Are you feeling fine? You look drained. KAI I'm fine now that I'm free from this. GOSEI: I'm glad. You should be lucky to have survive what happened to you. KAI: I know, High Priest Amadeus. then sees a gold mobilate morpher with a gold ranger key That's.... I... GOSEI: I had Tensou retrieve your morpher and key from Shintohara. I held on to it until your return to the side of good. KAI: Amadeus, I don't know what to say. I did a lot of bad things as Argus and.... Back on Earth, Silas and Levira watch in secret as Damaras collects Vekar from the destroyed Armada Megazord. Smiling at their sabotage, the two disappear before they are seen. DAMARAS: Curse you, Silas ta Vasco. You won't get away with this. Trivia *Silas sabotaging Vekar mirrors Lord Zedd sabotaging Gasket. *Unlike Basco who had little to no involvement in killing Warz Gill, Silas had a more active role in destroying Vekar. *Unlike Barizorg, Argus is freed and reverted back to his original form as Kai.